Dokter, I Love You
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: bingung mau ngetik summary kayak gimana, jadi langsung RNR ya...
1. Chapter 1

Dokter, I Love You: Call Me Shi Chan.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, AU, GaJe-Ness Fic, typo. Deidara's female. Don't like don't read...

**Universitas Of Konohagakure...**

** "HIDAN! OPER BOLANYA KESINI!"** Teriak pria berambut merah Sasori.

Dengan sigap, ditendangnya bola sepak itu kearah pemuda yang barusan berteriak, berusaha agar beberapa orang yang mengepungnya gagal merebut bola. Sasori yang mendapat operan langsung berlari sendirian menuju mulut gawang. Beberapa orang dari tim lawan berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Sasori. Tapi sudah terlambat, Sasori telah menendang bola itu tepat ke mulut gawang. Goool, bola itu masuk bersama bunyi peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan babak kedua. Hampir semua rekan tim Sasori datang dan merangkulnya, mereka sangat senang atas kemenangannya. Tim pendukung Konoha Fires bersorak sorai, karena tim yang dikapteni Sasori menang lagi. Anggota Oto's Genk juga tak lupa memberi selamat pada tim tersebut, meskipun kalah mereka juga harus bersikap lapang dada.

Terlihat tim Konoha Fires sedang berjalan menuju ruang ganti...

"Lo emang hebat Sasori!" Pein mengacak-acak rambut Sasori.

"Dari dulu lagiii~..." balas pemuda itu narsis.

"Berarti, abis ini kita bakal lawan tim dari Iwa dong? Wah, gue jadi gak sabar," ucap Tobi dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalo kita menang terus gini, kita bisa jadi nomor satu diliga universitas. Waah, gue emang hebat," Hidan nggak kalah narsis.

**"Bukan elo, tapi tim kita!"** sergah Pein, Sasori dan Tobi hampir bersamaan.

"Hey, kenapa kalian sirik gitu? Biarkanlah gue yang ganteng ini sesekali membanggakan diri," balas Hidan lagi.

"Eh eh, abis gini kita makan-makan yuk, minta bayarin pak pelatih," Itachi memberi saran.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh!" Pein mengiyakan.

"Yeach, makan enak~," kata Tobi kekanakan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Waktu itu Sasori mencengkram erat dada kirinya.

"Lo kenapa Sas?" Tanya Itachi menghampiri pemuda itu.

"G-gak... gue- gak a-pa kok-," Sasori berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari teman-teman yang kini mengerebunginya. Tapi tidak bisa, bukannya hilang, rasa sakit itu malah makin menjadi.

"Sasori~," Itachi memegangi tubuh Sasori yang mulai merosot.

"TOBI, CEPET PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" Komando si Uchiha dengan sangat sigap.

"Sakiiit..." rintih Sasori lirih.

"Tahan, Sas! Bentar lagi ambulannya datang," kata Pein sambil membopong tubuh Sasori.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori pun tak sadarkan diri.

Disinilah pemuda itu sekarang, rumah sakit Konoha.

_ "Lagi-lagi disini ya?"_ Pikir Sasori yang baru sadar.

Mata coklatnya memperhatikan keseluruh pelosok ruangan bercat putih itu, walau pandangan matanya masih sedikit kabur.

"Oow, udah sadar ya?".

Mata Sasori melebar saat mendengar suara merdu wanita, memasuki ruangannya.

Sambil memegangi dadanya, Sasori berusaha bangkit, tapi langsung dihalangi oleh si wanita.

Sasori mentap lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu,_ "Manisnya?~" _bantin Sasori penuh rasa kagum. Seakan-akan, rasa sakitnya hilang begitu melihat sosok cantik dihadapannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kamu mesti banyak-banyak istirahat," kata si wanita sambil menyelimuti Sasori.

Sasori tak merespon, pemuda berambut merah marau itu masih terhipnotis oleh kecantikan dokter itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, si dokter langsung membalikkan badannya, berpura-pura menutup cendela kamar Sasori yang masih terbuka. Lalu, dia kembali, dan meminumkan obat pada si Sasori. Sampai selesai minum obat, Sasori tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis manis itu.

Akhirnya, Sasori berkata, "Uuun, dokter masih baru ya disini?" Tanya pemuda itu seakan hafal pada semua dokter dirumah sakit tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, "Iya, kok tau sih?".

Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, aku ini cuma assisten dokter," lanjut gadis itu.

"Jadi, kamu ini suster yang pake baju dokter dong?".

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Karena masih baru, aku cuma diijinkan merawat pesian aja, belum boleh mengobatinya. Dan pasien pertama aku adalah kamu," katanya lagi.

"Wah, senangnya bisa dirawat ama dokter yang semanis kamu," puji Sasori. Walau saat mengatakannya wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kamu bisa aja," gadis itu gak kalah malu.

"Oya, nama dokter siapa?".

Belum sempat ia menjawab, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, masuklah Chiyo dan Kankurou dari luar.

"Nenek?~" Sasori kembali berusaha bangun. Kali ini si dokter dengan hati-hati membantunya duduk.

"Sasori~, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" kata sang nenek khawatir.

Walau dadanya masih sedikit terasa sakit, pemuda itu berkata, "Sasori nggak apa-apa kok Nek, maaf udah buat Nenek khawatir".

Lalu Chiyo memeluk cucunya itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," kata dokter itu, meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terima kasih Dok," ucap Kankurou sesaat sebelum dokter itu keluar. Dokter itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

_"Ck, gila, tuh dokter manis banget,"_ umpat Kankurou dalam hati.

"Kok nenek bisa tau, kalo Sasori ada disini?".

"Tadi, Itachi yang ngasih tau nenek, lalu nenek buru-buru kemari, syukurlah kamu nggak apa-apa," kata Chiyo sedikit lega.

"Sasori, sebenernya lo sakit apa sih? Ini udah ketiga kalinya lo masuk rumah sakit dalam sebulan ini?" Tanya Kankurou penasaran.

"Bukan urusan lo," balas Sasori.

"Huh, begini-begini, gue juga khawatir tau'".

"Booohong! Sasori memonyongkan bibirnya. Aah, daripada lo berdiri disitu, mending lo cari'in makanan buat gue, gue laper nih~," Rengek Sasori.

"Ogah ah!" Tolak Kankurou.

"Kankurou, nenek mohon ya!" Chiyo yang sedaritadi cuma memperhatikan akhirnya angat bicara.

"Iya nenek~, makanan yang biasanya 'kan?" Kankurou memastikan. Yang ditanya cuma mengangguk saja.

Seseaat setelah Kankurou pergi...

Chiyo yang kini sudah duduk disebelah ranjang cucunya, berkata, "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan tentang penyakit kamu pada adik-adikmu?".

"Buat apa sih nek? Toh, kalo mereka tau juga, gak akan mengurangi rasa sakit ini?" Balas Sasori.

"Tapi setidaknya, kamu tidak menanggung beban itu sendirian," Chiyo berusaha meyakinkan cucunya itu.

"Hahaha, kan Sasori udah membaginya ke nenek," ucap pemuda itu sambil tertawa.

Chiyo membelalak matanya, ia sedikit terkejut pada ucapan cucunya barusan.

"Nenek nggak usah khawatir, Sasori nggak apa-apa kok," nyengir.

Sekali lagi, tawa itulah yang mampu menghilangkan rasa gundah dihati Chiyo.

**TBC...**

Terimakasih ya udah mau baca chapter yang pendek ini. Karena udah baca dari atas sampai bawah, pesan Shi-Chan cuma satu, tolong tinggalkan review senpai semua...


	2. Chapter 2

Dokter, I Love You: Call Me Shi Chan.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, AU, GaJe-Ness Fic, typo. Deidara's female. Don't like don't read...

**oOo oOo**

Pagi yang cerah di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Meski waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 07.00, rupanya semua pegawai rumah sakit sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Seperti sehari sebelumnya, Deidara dokter baru di rumah sakit ini datang ke kamar Sasori untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat mengetahui jika Sasori tidak berada dikamarnya.

"Sasori, kamu dimana?" Deidara mencari Sasori ke seluruh penjuru ruang, termasuk dibawah ranjang dan di kamar mandi, tapi nihil, Sasori tidak ada disana. Dan saat Deidara melongokkan kepalanya ke luar cendela, barulah ia dapati sosok yang sedaritadi dicarinya. Ternyata Sasori sedang bermain sepak bola dengan beberapa anak-anak yang sedang dirawat di tempat yang sama. Saat itu, barulah Deidara bisa bernafas lega.

**oOo oOo**

Dihalaman belakang rumah sakit, Sasori sedang bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman kecilnya. Anak kecil dari panti asuhan yang sedang di rawat ditempat itu...

"Ayo tendang bolanya kesini!" kata Sasori pada salah satu anak-anak disana.

Duuk.

Hup! Sasori menangkap bola yang ditendang oleh salah satu anak kecil yang berambut hitam.

Tiba-tiba permainan bola itu dihentikan, saat Deidara muncul,

"Pagi semuanya..." sapanya pada Sasori dan anak-anak itu.

Mendengar suara perempuan itu, mereka semua langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Dokter?" ucap Sasori agak kaget karena kedatangannya.

Deidara hanya menebarkan senyum termanisnya pada pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Nah, anak-anak! Cepet kembali ke kamar kalian, nanti kalo suster tau, kalian bisa dimarahi lho!" Goda Deidara sambil tersenyum. Anak-anak kecil itu segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

**oOo oOo **

Sasori berjalan mendekati dokter yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Anak-anak itu kasian banget ya Dok," ucap Sasori saat melangkah bersama Deidara menuju kamarnya.

"Iya, dengar-dengar mereka keracunan makanan!" balas Deidara.

"Bukan! Mereka kasihan, karena udah nggak punya orang tua," kata Sasori. Ia tau betul bagaimana perasaan anak-anak yatim itu. Perasaan sakit dan sedih karena diusia sedini itu sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, sama seperti dirinya yang sudah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tua sejak masih berumur 7 tahun.

Deidara mengangguk, "Iya... kamu benar". "Oya, gimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Deidara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang dokter liat, saya jauh lebih baik," balas Sasori sambil berpose ala binaragawan. Wajahnya sendunya langsung berubah sok keren.

Deidara tersenyum simpul.

"Dokter manis banget kalo senyum, bikin saya jadi deg-deg'an~" Sasori garuk-garuk kepala.

"Jangan panggil dokter, panggil aja Deidara" gadis itu nggak kalah malu.

"Supaya lebih akrab kan? Kalo gitu... oke deh!" mengangkat jempolnya.

**oOo oOo **

Di bangsal tempat Sasori dirawat...

"Detak jantung kamu sudah agak normal, mungkin besok kamu sudah boleh pulang," kata Tsunade, dokter langganan Sasori setelah  
memeriksa keadaan Sasori selama beberapa saat.

"Apa, nggak bisa ntar sore dok pulangnya?" tanya Sasori dengan nada kecewa.

"Mau ada pertandingan lagi ya?" tanya Tsunade yang sudah tau betul soal pasiennya yang satu itu. Bahkan, Sasori menganggap dokter paruhbaya itu seperti ibunya sendiri.

Sasori mengangguk, "Iya~".

Sementara itu Deidara asisten baru Tsunade yang juga berada diruangan yang sama hanya diam dan memperhatikan saja.

"Nanti siang, kalo keadaan jantung kamu sedikit lebih baik dari sekarang, kamu boleh pulang," kata Tsunade.

Sasori ber-yes dan tersenyum pada dokter yang masih terlihat muda itu.

"Ya sudah, jangan lupa minum obatnya!" pesan Tsunade. Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Tsunade pun meninggalkan kamar itu di ikuti Deidara dibelakangnya.

**oOo oOo **

Waktu di Konoha baru saja menujukkan pukul 9 pagi. Tapi, wajah Sasori nampak begitu murung. Dia terlihat begitu bosan karena sendirian di dalan kamar.

Chio sedang berada dirumah. Kankuro, Temari dan Gaara tentu saja sedang sekolah. Bukannya tidur diatas ranjangnya Sasori malah mondar-mandir seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Huuuh, apa nggak ada yang menarik di rumah sakit ini?" desah Sasori.

"Lagian, gue udah nggak apa-apa kok, kenapa Dokter nggak langsung nyuruh gue pulang aja?" Sasori berbicara sendiri.

"Ngapain lo bicara sendiri gitu Sas? Kayak orang gila aja?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Tobi yang baru datang untuk menjenguknya.

Sasori menoleh. Melihat temannya datang, pemuda itu mendekati Tobi lalu memeluknya, "Gue seneng lo dateng! Ya ampun~..." meluk-meluk Tobi dengan kegirangan. Padahal yang dipeluk udah pasang ekspresi jijik.

"Ini kita bawain buah!" suara lain muncul dari belakang Tobi.

"Itachiiii..." giliran pemuda Uchiha itu yang dipeluk oleh Sasori. Tidak kuat menahan Sasori, Itachi pun terjatuh bersama Sasori bertumpu di atas dadanya.

Begitu Itachi menatapnya dengan aura ingin membunuh, Sasori cepat-cepat bangkit dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah pada si Uchiha.

**oOo oOo**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasori mengajak kedua temannya itu duduk di sofa yang berada di kamarnya, lalu menyomot apel dan memakannya tanpa dikupas terlebih dahulu. Ia lahap sekali memakan apel pemberian kawan baiknya itu.

"Kayaknya lo udah sehat ya, Sas?" Terka Itachi.

"Iya, gue sehat banget. Mungkin, hari gue udah boleh pulang".

Tobi dan Itachi manggut-manggut.

"Syukur deh kalo lo udah sehat, soalnya 4 hari lagi kita bakal lawan tim Oto," ucap Tobi. "Tenang aja! Gue nggak mungkin ngebiarin kalian bertanding tanpa ada gue sebagai kapten tim..." Sasori masih asyik melahap apel merah pemberian kedua kawannya.

"Oya Sas, ngomong-ngomong, lo itu sakit apa ya?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang amat sangat mendadak, Sasori yang sedang makan langsung keselek. Tobi menepuk-nepuk punggung cowok itu pelan, sedang Itachi menyodorkan air minum untuk Sasori.

Setelah aksi tersendak itu berakhir, barulah Sasori buka suara, "Sebenernya... gue sakit gagal jantung..." ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Tobi dan Itachi mendelik kaget. Keduanya tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya mengidap penyakit gagal jantung.

"Gue nggak nyangka kalo penyakit lo bakal separah itu, Sas?" ucap Itachi turut prihatin.

"Iya Sas~ gue juga" timpal Tobi.

"Gue juga nggak nyangka kalo kalian percaya ama omongan gue~..." kata Sasori menahan ketawa.

Hah? Tobi dan Itachi kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Soalnya gue kan cuma bercandaaaa! Uwaaaahaha..." Sasori ngakak geje sambil guling-guling. Mengetahui jika ia dibohongi, Tobi dan Itachi langsung mendekati Sasori dan memukulnya dengan bantal yang ada. "Jadi, wajah sok cool barusan juga bohong?" tanya Tobi. Sasori mengangguk.

"Dasar~... gue pikir itu beneran..." sahut Itachi.

Sasori masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat sedih karena belum bisa berkata jujur pada kawan-kawannya.

"Maafin gue Tobi, Itachi~... Gue belum bisa jujur ke kalian..." umpat Sasori dalam hati.

**oOo oOo **

Esok harinya...

Seperti biasa, suasana Universitas Konoha begitu ramai oleh para remaja. Tapi dikelas sastra Mandarin, suasana terkesan lebih tenang dan sedikit menegangkan. Tentu saja karena hari ini, mereka sedang mengerjakan ujian.

"Ck, kalo tau gini, mending gue masuk besok aja ya?" pikir Sasori dalam hati. Kemarin, Tsunade mengijinkannya untuk pulang. Tentu saja Sasori sangat senang kerena ia dapat segera berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tapi sayangnya, hari ini ada ujian yang menyebalkan. Apalagi untuknya yang belum belajar. Sasori kembali mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi, saat itu, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada Deidara. Asisten dokter yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Sambil senyam-senyum sendiri, anak itu bergumam, "Deidara~ elo lagi ngapain ya sekarang?..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ehem," Ebisu si dosen berdehem saat tau jika siswanya sedang senyam-senyum gak jelas. Saat tau jika sang dosen sudah berdiri disebelahnya, Sasori langsung pura-pura mengerjakan soal. Padahal, tidak banyak soal yang dapat ia jawab dengan benar.

**oOo oOo**

Sejam kemudian, ujian pun selesai. Kini, Sasori berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal karena yakin jika nilai ujiannya akan merosot secara besar-besaran. Namun, sesampainya di kantin, apa yang ia temukan...

"Hah? Dia kan?...".

**oOo oOo**

TBC...

**oOo oOo**

Coba tebak dia itu siapa?. Yah, mungkin chapter ketiga bakal telat lagi. Jadi, harap sabar ya readers. Houf, untuk menghargai fanfic gaje yang pendek ini, Shi cuma pengen semuanya meninggalkan review aja, gampangkan?. Please, jangan lupa ya...


End file.
